gods_of_wikianafandomcom-20200213-history
Ludd Is Ludd
Warning: The following content contains sex scenes, obscene language, and may turn you on/off. Read at your own risk. Introduction Dat shiznit was a steamy night up in Wikiolympus, Quentin had snuck outta his Fire Palace not wakin up his hoe Summer, n' his fuckin lil' daughta Lucinda yo. Dude than proceeded ta go past tha Primal Trio Gate n' went ta tha castle surrounded wit wata dat belong ta tha one n' only Dogg of Wata Erlend. Erlend lived ridin' solo n' was expectin Quentin so he left tha pimpin' muthafucka toll bridge down fo' his muthafuckin ass. Quentin quickly strutted tha bridge n' lifted tha bridge back up. Quentin had never been ta Wata Palace before, he just knew Erlend was expectin his muthafuckin ass fo' realz. Afta tryin ta find Erlendz room he found a thugged-out door labeled "Masta Room" n' opened dat shit. There was Erlend up in his bangin room layin on his bed waitin fo' Quentin. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Quentin then went tha fuck into Erlend bed ta spend tha night n' do thangs... Erlend (Pov) Finally, Erlend thought ta his dirty ass yo. Dude had thought dat dat schmoooove muthafucka had juiced it up clear wit Quentin dat da thug wanted ta do tha sex at 8 PM durin tha mornin meetin up in tha Wikiolympus Hall. Oh well, betta late than never n' shit. Erlend peeped it as Quentin crawled onto his bed. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Suddenly, his threadz violently burned away ta reveal his thugged-out lil' perfectly toned body, fit fo' tha Dogg of Ludd n' Attraction. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Erlend took a gangbangin' finger-lickin' dirty-ass sharp breath before all of his threadz suddenly melted away, like wata down a waterfall. "Yo ass ready?" Quentin purred up in a husky voice n' softly touched Erlendz cheek. With one last sip of his capri-sun, Erlend put tha drank away on his nightstand n' looked right tha fuck into Quentinz eyes. "I be locked n loaded fo' tha sex, fuckboy." Quentin smiled, then dove right ontop of Erlend yo, but it ain't no stoppin cause I be still poppin'. Da two of dem rolled round up in tha bed fo' like a while, humpin' eachother on every last muthafuckin single spot on they bodies. Put ya muthafuckin choppers up if ya feel dis! Erlend gasped as Quentin suddenly moved downwardz n' locked his fuckin lips round his bangin rock-hard dick yo. Dude moaned n' wiggled round as Quentin used his wild lil' fuckin experienced lips n' tongue ta please his muthafuckin ass. "Oh Quentin! Moisturize mah capri-sun!" Quentin looked a lil' bit taken aback by dis strange ludd cry yo, but didn't stop suckin n' playing. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Suddenly, Erlend pushed Quentin away n' leaned backwards, his hairy-ass legs spread n' up in tha air. Shiiit, dis aint no joke. Quentin rubbed his 9-inch hard dick n' nearly dived down. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch yo. His tongue played n' teased wit Erlendz stomach, all tha way up until he busted his wild lil' forehead. "Just sex me already you jalapenjo whore!" Erlend shouted. "As you wish, you loose waterslide." Quentin replied. As da perved-out muthafucka started ta thrust tha fuck into Erlend, Summer peeked tha fuck into tha room n' shrugged all up in tha two Godz fuckin fo' realz. At dis point dat biiiiatch wasn't even surprised no mo'. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Biatch turned round n' went back ta her Palace ta catch some chill. Memewhile, both of tha Godz reached they climax n' came up in bangin gasps n' shouts up in tha room. Erlendz orgazzle coated Quentinz stomach wit thick cum, while Quentin had came inside Erlend yo, but it ain't no stoppin cause I be still poppin'. Da two of dem climbed down tha fuck into tha bed, n' Erlend grabbed fo' his capri-sun n' sipped dat shit. "Now all I gotta do is take over Japan n' smoke five watermelons up in five minutes n' mah game is ghon be complete!" Erlend holla'd before he fained up in his bed. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Quentinz threadz suddenly burned back on (???) n' da thug strutted outta tha room n' tha fuck into his own Palace again, where Summer was already asleep again. Quentin (Pov) (written up in third thug n' taken over by tha freshly smoked up n' therefore betta connor bc quentin is lazy.) Quentin raised up in tha mornin n' thought ta his dirty ass "I should gotz a jam n' invite all tha godz n' godesses." Dude contacted Quentin, whoz ass was still overwhelmed from tha previous night, n' tha two agreed ta throw a party, n' git mah playas faded up in tha process yo. Dude busted up tha invitations, n' shortly, all godz n' goddesses confirmed they presence. Dat shiznit was goin ta be a unforgettable night. As night fell tha fuck on Wikiana, tha guests started ta arrive. First was Tyler, n' was soon followed by Summer, whoz ass was unfazed by what tha fuck dat biiiiatch witnesses on tha previous night n' had already moved on. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Slowly yo, but surely, all guests arrived, n' tha jam had begun. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Everyone gots straight-up faded, straight-up doggystyle. Then, tha actual funk fuckin started. Da first ta leave tha jam was Erlend n' Quentin, whoz ass was eager ta repeat what tha fuck they did on tha previous night. Da two of dem stumbled tha fuck into tha nearest bedroom, n' much like how tha fuck it happened tha previous night, Quentinz threadz quickly burned off, n' Erlend smiled as his schmoooove ass climbed atop of tha boy. "I be suffering," Said Erlend yo, but it ain't no stoppin cause I be still poppin'. "I want you ta ease mah pain." "Don't worry, daddy, I be here ta do just that." And so da ruffneck done did. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Dude pulled Erlend closer ta him, n' they started ta make out, they tongues fightin fo' dominizzle as they collided wit each other n' shit. They heard tha bedroom door swin open yo, but dat didn't stop dem wild-ass muthafuckas. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Soon, two other bodies jumped onto tha bed, they lips sealed: Blake n' Emilia. Blake pulled Emiliaz threadz off, n' gingerly moved his handz towardz her breasts, tenderly massagin dem wild-ass muthafuckas yo. Dude let up a gangbangin' finger-lickin' dirty-ass sharp hiss of air as he felt tha texture of Emiliaz breasts up in his hands, observin how tha fuck they reacted ta his cold-ass touch. Besides tha couple, Erlend teased Quentin, before begginin tha foreplay yo. Dude started axed Quentin ta git on his knees, which da ruffneck did, while chillin on top of Erlend yo, but it ain't no stoppin cause I be still poppin'. Then, his thugged-out lil' punk-ass fuckin started thrustin tha fuck into Erlendz throat, not straight-up aimin fo' any rythm yo, but bustin what tha fuck just felt right. A bangin moan escaped his fuckin lips, while up in tha meantime, Blake has buried his wild lil' grill between Emiliaz breasts, givin up in ta tha feelin of lust lingerin over his muthafuckin ass. Then, another thug strutted tha fuck into tha room. Dat shiznit was Bizzleie, clutchin a funky-ass forty of cream soda, although it obviously had some sort of alcatronic drank mixed wit dat shit. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Biatch observed tha two couplez nonchalantly, before one of mah thugs stalked tha fuck into tha room, placin a hand on Bizzleiez shoulder: Dat shiznit was Eli. Quite naturally, like automatically, Bizzleie turned towardz Eli, n' maybe dat shiznit was tha brew bustin lyrics yo, but dat thugged-out biiiatch couldn't fight back against tha urge of humpin' his muthafuckin ass. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. So her dope ass done did. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! And as quickly as they encounta fuckin started, it intensified. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Eli threw Bizzleie onto tha bed, then jumped on top of her, agressively humpin' her muthafuckin ass. On tha other side of tha overpopulated bed, tha two couplez had gotten closer, n' Blake was now humpin' Quentinz neck while tha forma thrusted tha fuck into Erlendz grill. Before Quentin came tha fuck into Erlendz grill, tha pimpin' muthafucka took his ding-a-ling off tha olda boyz grill, askin his ass ta git on all fours yo. Dude did, n' then Quentin fuckin started thrustin tha fuck into his muthafuckin ass. Blake rolled round up in bed, n' then fuckin started ta thrust tha fuck into Erlendz grill, while Emilia busted his ass passionately. While dis went down, another couple arrived: Aidan had came tha fuck into play. Da two of dem was already straight-up naked by tha time they arrived, makin Quentin wonder what tha fuck was goin on outside. "Caitlin, on yo' back," Aidan holla'd, moaning. Da hoe complied, a smile on her lips. Noticin tha lack of room fo' dem on tha bed, Caitlin just lied down on tha ground next ta dat shit. Aidan pressed his fuckin lil' dick against Caitlinz breasts, then fuckin started humpin them, while straddlin her waist yo. Dude pressed Caitlinz breasts together n' fuckin started ta pump his fuckin lil' dick all up in them, while both moaned. In tha corner of tha room, Tyla n' Marina #2 had arrived, n' was now intensely makin up against tha wall. Meanwhile, Aria n' Hannah rubbed against each other, beatboxin loudly. On top of tha bed, Quentin had reaches his climax n' quickly came tha fuck into Erlend, while black came inside tha boyz grill. Behind them, Emilia groped Blakez ass. Eli had begun thrustin tha fuck into Bizzleie at a gangbangin' fast rate, while Caitlin n' Kekai screamed over tha nuff moans comin from all over tha room, havin reached they climax. Then, Summer emerged tha fuck into tha scene, jumpin on top of tha bed n' pinnin her homeboy down, rubbin her body against his. Marina n' Tyla was already naked, n' Marina was gettin on her knees, while Connor peeped every last muthafuckin thang wit a amused expression, a funky-ass bucket of popcorn up in his hands. In tha livin room, mo' action was goin down. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. On tha big-ass couch, Aaron n' Jack stroked each other tenderly, makin comments all up in they harried breathing. Isabelle n' her nuff personas, like fuckin Jaclyn n' Kaylie, was all lyin naked on tha floor, strokin n' humpin' each other all over n' shiznit fo' realz. A seriez of bangin moans came from tha bedroom, signalin dat Erlend had came tha fuck into Bizzleie. Aria n' Hannah rolled up tha bedroom door while humpin' each other, they bare bodies collidin wit each other n' shit. Inside tha room, Tyla had came tha fuck into Marinaz grill. Quentin had begun thrustin once more, except dis time da thug was bustin it wit Summer n' shit. Blake had already came yo, but dat did not stop his ass from passionately humpin' Emilia, while Kile stroked her gently. Nathan n' Bee had joined on tha funk too, n' was humpin' up in front of tha stained bed. "This is just what tha fuck I wanted!" Quentin thought ta his dirty ass, then continued thrustin tha fuck into Summer.